


That Time With The Maid Outfit

by ImagineGladions



Series: Neo Blue Breathing [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: In which, Rin is a maid at the Samezuka Cultural Festival.[THIS WAS WRITTEN BY TODOKORI-KUN and occurs between Season 1 and 2]





	That Time With The Maid Outfit

_ Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival _

* * *

 

 

The whole Iwatobi team looked up in wonder at the giant banner that hung above the Academy. It seemed that they went all out when it came to this sort of things.

When they entered the school grounds and saw all the stalls, their suspicions were confirmed. Honestly, it looked more like a festival fit for a small town than for a school.

Everywhere you looked, there was  _ something _ . Food stalls, game stalls, even cosplay stalls.

However, neither of those were what the crew came here for. A certain, red-haired someone had told them a small rumor about the Swim Team’s stall. And they just had to see it for themselves, especially if it was true.

“I wonder if what Sei said is really true…” Ayu muttered, already gripping her phone, ready to take pictures.

“I wanna see Rin in a maid outfit.” The younger Nanase followed with a comment of her own, causing the whole group to turn to her with looks of varying levels of confusion.

However, despite all their doubts, they soon found themselves in front of a sign that read ‘Maid Cafe From Hell’. Ayu couldn’t help but click her tongue after seeing the ‘NO PHOTOS OR VIDEOS’ sign. Her plans were ruined.

Yet, she managed to forget her disappointment as soon as she stepped inside and saw the sight that was Rin in a skirt. This was enough for her. She could always bribe Haru to draw it later.

Ako, however, wasn’t really able to keep her calm. Neither was Nagisa. A moment later, he was kneeling next to Rin, fiddling with his skirt while quietly chanting ‘Pantsu, pantsu’. Next to him stood a dejected Rei who seemed to have been broken by the sight, considering he had let out a shout of ‘That’s not beautiful!’ and quieted down afterwards.

“What’s the hold up?” Seijurou asked, emerging from a curtain. He came to a stop when he saw the other swim teams. Soon, he was holding back laughter as well.

“Rin, you can take a break. Just make sure not to take too long.” with that, the captain waved at everyone and went to serve another table.

The shark boy just grumbled something in response and stomped away to get changed.

“He didn’t even say hi…” Makoto muttered, but it was obvious he found the situation amusing as well.

A few minutes later, they were walking around the campus with Rin, who seemed to still be hung up on the earlier incident, since he only gave one word answers, or grunts.

“Rin, don’t be angry. I thought you were cute!” Unfortunately, Ako’s cheering only seemed to put him in a worse mood. 

Sighing, she decided to give up for the time being and looked around to see if anything would catch her eye.

That’s when she saw the sign.

“Ayu…?”

“Already seen it.”

The two girls looked at each other and smiled widely. 

_ Samezuka Festival Idol Singing Competition _

This was their specialty. Well, other than swimming. 

A quick visit to the cosplay booth and a sign up later, they were informed of the starting time and were now left to wander around for another half an hour till the competition started.

So, to kill some time, they decided to go to the muscle contest Gou had been eyeing this whole time. 

“Is.. Is that Ryo?”

The second they entered the part of the school where the contest was being held, Chigusa had managed to zoom in onto the brown haired swimmer, who was currently showing of his back muscles. 

Ako giggled, giving her a small push.

“Go get him.”

Despite slowly turning red, Chigusa took the advice and started walking towards the bpy. The second Ryoma spotted her, his face broke out into a huge grin, and Ayu was sure she saw his face get slightly pink as well.

Gou soon left the group as well, but it was only to go vote for the muscles. Before she left, she muttered something about not being able to vote for multiple people and how unfair that was. 

Ako and Ayu were left to their own devices for the remaining 15 minutes before they’d have to go and change, so they decided to just walk around a bit. Earlier, the boys had left, something about water wars, saba and survival. Ayu honestly didn’t even bother trying to understand anymore. 

While walking around they spotted a few more attractions they wanted to check out later. A Haunted House, a Chocolate Stand, a Shooting Gallery. The possibilities were endless. 

However, they’d have to wait. Now, it was time for the singing competition.

Honestly, the girls weren’t even sure why the competition was there, but they weren’t complaining. 

Thankfully for them, the cosplay booth was kind enough to let them lend some costumes and they had even managed to find outfits that would fit their songs. 

The two of them were last on the list, being last ones to apply. There was actually a surprising number of girls competing, around 15. 

Ayu had to admit, the girls before them were all very good. Obviously, it took guts to apply to a competition like this, especially considering their audience. Remembering that aspect, she sighed quietly, having slightly mixed feelings on performing in front of an all-male academy. But if all the other girls could do it, so could she!

The younger Tachibana twin was the first of the two girls. By now, the audience was slowly getting tired. For some reason, most of the girls till now had sung either loud, rock songs or depressing love songs, so everyone was a bit tired of heating the same thing over and over again. 

However, her song of choice wasn’t like that.

Honestly, she was amazed at the quality of the costume the cosplay club had lent her. The purple yukata had a flower motif and it actually reminded her of the outfit she had worn during the festival a while ago. Not to mention, it fit the song quite well.

She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain, onto the stage. 

As she sang her song, a certain teal eyed male couldn't help but watch from the back of the audience. The words of the song certainly resonated with him. Was this how Ayu really felt?

“ _ But I hated the fact that we drifted apart, it’s always been on my mind. I can’t stop feeling that I want you to understand, I’m sure I’ve hurt you in the process _ .”

As the last song drifted into silence, the crowd broke into cheers. Ayu smiled and waved at them, before walking back and handing Ako the mic with a quiet ‘Do your best!’.

Ako couldn’t help but smile brightly as she took the stage. She really did love to sing. 

Her outfit was a gray set of a skirt and a shirt, with pink accents. She was also offered pompoms, but had declined.

By now, the boys had come back, to cheer for the girls. They had missed Ayu’s performance, but were right on time for Ako’s.

The black haired girl stood at the center of the stage and looked up, her smile widening.

“ _ Shining! Charismatic Girl, Yeah _ !”

The song had sent the whole crowd into overdrive. When Ako was done, their energy was back, even more than before. 

“Thank you everyone for coming!” Was that Nitori?! “The results will be announced at 5pm tonight, so make sure to vote till then!”

“So what should we do now?”

The group was currently back to pointlessly walking around, looking for something to do. Rin also seemed to be in a better mood, so that was nice.

“Oh, I think I saw a haunted house somewhere! Why don’t we check it out?”

The moment Nagisa said the word ‘Haunted’, both Tachibanas and the younger Nanase stiffened, looking ready to dart on the first sign of trouble. 

However, the Nanase wasn’t lucky enough. Before she could do anything, a feminine hand pushed her into Rin’s chest with a shout of ‘You two should go together!’. When she turned around, Ayu had already grabbed Haru and Makoto, running in the general direction of the shooting booth.

Chigusa and Gou followed soon after, deciding to return to the muscle contest, in hopes of catching a certain back swimmer before he retreated to his dorm for the evening. 

That left Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Ako to go to the haunted house. Well, obviously Ako didn’t want to go, but Nagisa had somehow managed to buy them tickets already, basically guilt tripping them into going.

Thankfully, he was merciful enough and went in first, along with Rei. A lot of high pitched screams and ‘Not beautiful!’s followed after. 

Ako took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. She couldn’t help but glance at Rin. He hadn’t said anything for a while, and she was getting nervous. However, his face revealed nothing. If anything, it looked like his mind was in a semi-permanent state of ‘blank’.

She’d have to worry about that later, though, since one of the students working at the house had told them it was their turn now.

Things started going downhill the second they went in.

It all started with Ako tripping over a disembodied head that seemed to have fallen off of one of the zombie decorations to the side. The second she had felt something touch her foot, she let out a high pitched scream. 

Something good came out of it, though, and that was Rin finally snapping out of whatever had fallen over him. 

The second the sound left Ako’s mouth, he was already at her side, kicking the head as far away as he could, in an attempt to make her stop screaming. When that didn’t seem to have much effect, he hugged her as tight as he could.

That seemed to calm her down, at least somewhat, since she stopped screaming, but it also had Rin wheezing for air from how hard she was hugging him. She was _ a lot  _ stronger than she looked. 

“It’s alright! If you’re scared, just imagine it’s a cute piggy!”

Ako looked up, wondering if that was supposed to comfort her.

Nevertheless, they continued on, Ako holding Rin’s hand tightly (which was causing his brain to shortwire again).

The next time they encountered an obstacle, it was in the form of a Samezuka student dressed as a ghost. 

This time, Ako yelled out something coherent, only she was the only one able to understand it.

“What is that??”

 

* * *

S **hooting Gallery**

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean we’re banned? We only got half of the prizes!!”

Makoto sighed, holding his sister back. He couldn’t deny that he was partly guilty as well. The Tachibanas didn’t really know how to hold back when it came to shooting galleries. He only hoped Rin was doing better.

 

* * *

**Haunted House**

* * *

 

 

The pair had managed to brave a few more obstacles, but was now facing the biggest one yet. The decision of whether to go left or right. 

They went with right.

Thankfully, it seemed like that was the good decision, since they soon started hearing the signs of the outside world, like shouting of little kids, and- Was that Nagisa yelling about panties again??

Yeah, they were definitely near the exit.

And so, a few minutes and only 3 more jumpscares later, they finally saw the exit. 

But the Haunted House decided to be a troll one last time, by dangling a giant spider in front of them right when they were about to exit. Unfortunately for the employees, Ako  _ loved _ spiders. 

So when a giant one dropped in front of her, she only smiled, reaching up to pat it. Rin could’ve sworn he saw a disappointed look on her face when she discovered it wasn’t real. 

When they got out, they really did find Nagisa harassing poor Nitori again. 

However, his lord and savior Ako had arrived, shooing away the blond kid.

A few seconds later, Rei had returned with some sweets, only to find Nagisa kneeling in front of Ako who was scolding him, while Nitori was hiding behind Rin.

Well, that was a confusing scene. 

A bit later, the Tachibanas and Haru had also joined them, all of them carrying a big amount of toys and prizes in their arms. 

By now, it had already grown quite late, they had only half an hour until the announcement of the idol contest results, and they had to catch a train, so they decided to get some food before that. 

After a few minutes of discussion, they decided to go to the nearest chocolate stand, managing to find Gou and Chigusa on their way. Judging from the happy look on Hana’s face, it could easily be assumed that she had a nice, long conversation with Ryo.

For some reason, it seemed that the second they got near the stand, all the males in the vicinity had turned around and started staring. 

Rin and Haru had to utilize their death stare very quickly. 

However, neither Ako nor Gou seemed to be bothered, since they quickly accepted the chocolates offered and were currently taking selfies with Rin’s phone.

Ayu and Chigusa had also received some chocolates, but they were enjoying theirs in peace.

A bit later, they were finally done. By some miracle, they had managed to not get themselves dirty in the process, which was even more miraculous considering they had Nagisa with them. Well, Nagisa  _ had _ gotten a bit dirty, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a handkerchief that Rei so conveniently had brought with him.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to announce the results of  the singing competition!” this time, the announcer said. This time, it wasn’t Nitori. It was some other student who the Iwatobi team didn’t recognise, so he probably wasn’t on the swim team. 

“Today, something very interesting happened! You see, instead of one winner, we have two, because even with all the votes we’ve received, we still managed to get a draw.”

There was a confused murmur throughout the crowd. A draw?

“So, without further ado, let’s get onto our winners! And those are… Nanase Akio and Tachibana Ayumu!”

Although Ako seemed like she wanted to shout when the announcer called her name, they both smiled brightly at each other and made their way towards the stage.

“Everyone, give them a round of applause!

“Now, we’ve thought about what the prize should be, and after a talk with the cosplay booth, we came to a decision! You both get to keep the outfits you wore while performing.”

Ako and Ayu looked at each other and smiled brightly. They definitely weren’t complaining, the outfits were gorgeous. 

And so, their eventful day at the Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival had come to an end. 

As they were walking towards the train station, a thought suddenly occurred to Ako. 

“Rin, you said that the third years don’t have to wear a maid outfit, right? Does that mean you’ll be a butler next year?”

The red haired boy smiled, obviously relieved about that.

“Yeah. And next year I won’t have annoying upperclassmen bossing me around. I bet it’s gonna be the best festival yet.”

Sei, who was walking next to Rin, turned to him with a frown.

“What do you mean annoying upperclassmen? Don’t you mean the most amazing captain ever?”

The banter continued on for a bit, but it was never ill-minded.

And Rin had been right. Next year’s festival would truly be one that would be remembered for years to come. 

Especially if you were a cotton candy haired boy, who somehow got caught in the middle of all the drama that would happen.


End file.
